Musique de nuit
by Sylvia07
Summary: Traduction de la nouvelle "Night Music" écrite par Melody Harper (traduction autorisée par l'auteur). La paternité est difficile lorsque chaque affaire à résoudre vole un morceau de vous, en laissant quelquefois une chose derrière elle. Parfois, il faut trouver un moyen de laisser aller, afin d'être sauvé de la paralysie qu'elle peut provoquer
1. Chapitre 1 Crescendo

Hotch était penché au-dessus de son bureau. Il paraissait tellement enraciné, tellement perdu dans ses pensées ou sa concentration, que personne n'aurait osé l'interrompre.

Et de ce fait, il _était_ perdu, mais pas dans une zone productive. En vérité, les deux mêmes mots trottaient inlassablement dans son esprit. Cela avait commencé faiblement, sur le vol du retour, en direction de Quantico. A présent, ces mots retentissaient à un rythme qui ressemblait vaguement à une plainte dans son oreille interne.

Hotch était penché sur le dossier qu'il prétendait lire.

Bientôt, ces deux mots terribles se transformèrent en un cri retentissant. Et il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de les tenir à distance, en expulsant sa colère, sa haine et son indignation pour leur proximité.

Nourrir leur élan avec les derniers vestiges de sa maitrise de soi.

Il voulait dénouer sa cravate. Il voulait retirer ses chaussures. Il voulait retirer sa ceinture dans un glissement sec et la déposer sur le sol. _Bon sang, je veux me déshabiller et courir nu sous la pluie, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un m'arrête, dût-il se faire mal._

Sans attirer l'attention des coéquipiers sur les actions excessives du chef de l'unité du BAU. Ou d'une personne à la maison. Vous savez… une personne saine d'esprit.

Il se pencha sur son semblant de travail.

Toutes les minutes il jetait furtivement un regard à l'extérieur de son bureau, à travers les persiennes, au-delà de l'enclos des profileurs. Il y avait une lueur vacillante dans ses yeux sombres que personne ne pouvait remarquer à cette distance. _Allez, tiens bon. C'était une longue affaire. Nous sommes rentrés tard. Tout le monde sait que les rapports ne sont pas dus avant demain. Ils vous tous rentrer à la maison. Bientôt…_

Hotch était penché sur son bureau, attendant que tout le monde quitte les lieux. Il semblait intensément concentré afin que personne ne s'arrête pour lui dire bonsoir ou lui demander combien de temps il prévoyait rester ou même, si tout allait bien. _Parce que justement, tout n'allait pas bien!_

Il ne savait pas ce qu'il ferait une fois qu'il serait seul. Sans aucun doute, les deux mots s'échapperaient de son esprit pour éclabousser l'extérieur.

Il ne savait pas à quoi un tel phénomène pourrait ressembler.

Mais il savait une chose. Il ne voulait pas que les membres de son équipe en soit témoin.

 _Juste… tenir… bon._

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Morgan repoussa son fauteuil et étira ses bras vers le haut, aussi loin qu'il le pouvait, accompagnant son mouvement d'un grognement satisfait. Il laissa tomber son stylo sur la pile de papiers et s'inclina vers l'avant pour éteindre son ordinateur.

\- Eh Prentiss, te sens-tu l'envie d'aller quelque part pour te relâcher un peu ?

Il savait qu'elle était son meilleur pari pour une partenaire quand venait le temps de longer les bords de la bienséance et de barbotter dans une activité parascolaire qui faisait justement appel à lui en ce moment. N'importe quoi pour émousser les bords de leur dernière affaire.

\- Oui, bien sûr.

Elle jeta son stylo et s'étira langoureusement.

\- Toute cette paperasse sera encore là demain matin. Alors ça peut attendre.

Morgan regarda JJ éteindre les lumières de son bureau et descendre les marches de la passerelle. Il savait déjà quelle serait sa réponse à son invitation. Elle préférerait rentrer à la maison, oublier momentanément l'affaire et être en compagnie de sa petite famille. Pendant un moment, il l'envia. Seulement pendant un moment. Il n'envisageait pas de se fixer pour l'instant. Comme l'agente de liaison s'approchait, il se tourna vers un autre partenaire en train de gratter du papier, qui serait susceptible d'accepter.

\- Reid ? Tu es partant ?

Pas de réponse. Morgan chiffonna un post-it en une boulette et le lança dans la direction de Reid.

\- Eh ! Reid !

\- Euh… quoi ?

Les grands yeux miel ambré du jeune agent regardaient tout autour de lui, comme s'il se trouvait dans un environnement inconnu. Il cligna des yeux, le regard confus.

\- Focus, le génie. Tu veux venir avec Prentiss et moi ? Descendre quelques bières ? Ou un autre poison de ton choix ?

\- Oh… euh… merci, les gars… hmm…

\- Spence… fit la voix douce de JJ, sachant qu'il se dépêtrerait dans des excuses maladroites.

Reid éprouvait certains problèmes avec l'interaction sociale. JJ lisait clairement en lui. _Il veut de la compagnie, mais pas celle d'un bar bruyant. Et il ne veut pas noyer les cellules de son magnifique cerveau dans l'alcool. Cela n'affectera pas sa mémoire de la manière que cela nous affecterait. Il aura à sa disposition chaque détail ou chaque nuance. Mais il veut surtout que les autres se rendent compte combien il apprécie qu'on lui ait demandé. Parce que peu gens l'acceptait dans leurs rangs._

Les trois agents observèrent JJ avant qu'elle ne continue.

\- Spence, tu veux que je te raccompagne ?

Peut-être que c'était ce dont il avait besoin. Ils le savaient tous.

\- Donc c'est entre toi et moi, Prentiss, dit Morgan. Une partie à deux.

Son regard s'égara sur la passerelle où deux bureaux étaient encore occupés.

\- Tu penses que Rossi nous accompagnerait ? Ou Hotch ?

Le reniflement de Prentiss ajouta une certaine profondeur à son opinion. Tous les yeux convergèrent vers le bureau situé en angle de la passerelle. Les voix se turent, le temps de quelques battements. Ils examinaient la silhouette qui semblait absorbée dans son travail.

\- Il était silencieux sur le vol du retour.

\- Ça été difficile pour lui. Je peux comprendre pourquoi.

\- Parce que tu es un parent toi aussi, JJ.

\- Oui, mais je n'y étais pas. Ce que je voyais c'était les photos. Assez horribles. Mais ce n'est pas la même chose que… vous savez… être là…

\- L'expérience… et les impressions olfactives sont l'une des plus fortes et des plus durables. Elles s'impriment dans notre subconscient… et bien…

\- Merci pour ta perspicacité, gamin. Je vais tout de même demander à Rossi s'il veut venir. Vous pourriez vous encanailler pour faire changement. Et peut-être qu'il a quelques impressions sur le grand patron.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Normalement, Hotch aurait quitté les lieux pour rejoindre son fils.

Même si le garçon était endormi, il se serait penché tout près de lui, pour inhaler son odeur d'enfant, se laisser transporter vers un lieu de confort et d'amour. Il aurait posé son menton sur le bord du lit et laisser ses yeux le contempler, longuement et profondément, jusqu'à diluer les choses horribles qu'il avait vues aujourd'hui ; au nom du devoir.

Mais pas cette fois.

Les enfants sont perspicaces. Hotch ne voulait pas que Jack détecte la tempête qui faisait rage dans l'âme de son père. Il ne pouvait prendre le risque de laisser ces yeux innocents voir la tragédie dans ceux de Papa.

Et il ne pouvait pas se leurrer en se disant que le garçon ne _détecterait_ pas la lueur de sauvagerie qu'un monde brutal avait déposé sur son père, en laissant des traces comme une odeur persistante qui prenait de plus en plus de temps à se dissiper chaque fois que Papa revenait à la maison.

Ses yeux convergèrent à nouveau vers l'enclos, pour vérifier ce qui se passait. La plupart des membres de l'équipe étaient réunis autour du bureau de Morgan.

 _Bien. Ils sont sur le point de partir._

Hotch se mordilla la lèvre. Les deux mots le tourmentaient plus que jamais, atteignant un crescendo intolérable.

 _Partez. Je vous en prie. Dépêchez-vous et partez. Vite… vite… vite…_


	2. Chapitre 2 Petit Aaron

Une main sur la rampe, Morgan monta l'escalier vers le pont supérieur du BAU.

La vigueur habituelle de Morgan n'était point présente dans sa démarche. Il était épuisé après cette longue journée ardue. Une fois de plus, il avait été témoin de la dépravation humaine dont un animal était capable.

Au sommet de l'escalier, Morgan fit une pause.

La porte de Hotch, généralement entrouverte pour permettre à son équipe de savoir qu'il était à leur disposition, était fermée. En regardant à travers le store, Morgan vit que son chef était penché sur son bureau, apparemment absorbé par ce qu'il lisait. Le front appuyé sur sa main protégeait partiellement ses yeux de la vue de Morgan, telle une visière.

Derek resta immobile un moment, puis fronça les sourcils. Hotch avait une vision périphérique exceptionnelle ; une faculté qu'il avait développée après que son audition eut été affectée lors de l'explosion d'une bombe. Il était persuadé que le grand patron savait qu'il y avait quelqu'un de l'autre côté de la porte et qu'il était observé.

Le cou et les épaules de Hotch vibraient sous la tension.

Il semblait… éteint.

La sensibilité de profileur de Morgan était exacerbée. _Ce gars est sur le point de briser son stylo. Il le tient serré. Tellement serré. Tout en cet homme trahit une grande tension. Comme s'il tentait de se contenir._ Cette image de Hotch lui rappelait une étendue d'eau glacée sur un terrain vacant à Chicago lorsqu'il était enfant. Chaque hiver, ce terrain était inondé, créant ainsi un plan d'eau naturel qui paraissait aux yeux d'un garçon de la ville comme lui, comme une chose qu'il pourrait contempler tous les jours. Lorsqu'elle était sur le point de dégeler, la surface fragile miroitait et se brisait sous les vibrations du flot de circulation. Cela ne prenait qu'un mince contact pour infliger une fissure qui s'étendait jusqu'à ce que la surface devienne une masse instable et se transforme en tessons tranchants, tels des arêtes scintillantes.

 _Voilà à quoi ressemble le grand patron… une surface sur le point de s'effriter._

Il avait même pensé à donner un léger coup sur la porte de Hotch, passer la tête dans le cadre de porte et lui demander s'il désirait prendre une pause. Mais non. _Il sait que je suis ici. Et il fait un effort suprême pour ne pas se laisser aller._ Les épaules voutées, Morgan enfonça les mains dans ses poches et quitta la passerelle.

 _C'est un travail pour le Rossinator._

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch avait senti la présence de l'autre côté de la fenêtre.

Il avait prié pour que Morgan n'entre pas. Un autre mâle alpha dans cette pièce, qui pourrait se défendre avec facilité, serait une trop grande tentation. Il serra les paupières et les lèvres, imaginant qu'il se jetait sur un adversaire et qu'il purgeait ses émotions refoulées dans un combat physique.

Pendant un très bref instant, il jongla avec l'idée d'inviter Morgan dans la salle d'entrainement.

Seulement, ce ne serait pas une dispute amicale. Rien de discipliné. Hotch se déchainerait dans une frénésie, toutes prouesses glanées après des années de pratique s'effondrer. Dans son esprit, il pourrait voir la surprise et l'horreur se peindre sur les traits de son coéquipier quand il réaliserait que son chef faisait quelque chose de terriblement mal.

 _Je veux que quelqu'un puisse me faire du mal. Qu'il me remplisse avec une douleur physique afin que je puisse refouler la douleur mentale dans un coin. Je vous en prie, faites qu'elle disparaisse. Je vous en prie…_

Mais il savait que se battre contre Morgan serait inutile.

 _Allez-vous-en. Ne venez pas ici. Continuez de marcher. Dépêchez-vous… dépêchez-vous… je vous en prie…_

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi leva les yeux et esquissa un demi-sourire lorsqu'il vit Morgan tapoter sa porte du bout des doigts et s'incliner vers l'avant, sans attendre un accusé de réception de la part de sa part.

\- Alors les enfants, vous êtes prêts à partir ?

L'agent senior avait commencé à ranger son bureau ; ce qui laissait présager son propre départ.

\- Ouais… Prentiss et moi envisageons d'aller boire un liquide réconfortant. Tu viens ?

Rossi inclina la tête et soupesa la proposition.

\- Hmmm… merci mais non. J'ai dit à mon voisin que je serais de retour de sorte qu'il n'ait pas à promener Mudgie. Si je n'y vais pas maintenant, il y aura un grand désordre en guise de protestation sur le plancher de la cuisine.

\- Bien sûr. Je comprends.

Morgan hésitait, d'une façon persistante. Ce qui suffit à alerter Rossi. Il leva le menton et observa Morgan, les yeux plissés.

\- C'était une affaire difficile. Comment tu vas ?

Derek haussa les épaules.

\- Je vais bien… je vais bien… mais…

Il leva les yeux vers Rossi, remarqua son intérêt et son désir sincère de vouloir l'aider, s'il en avait besoin.

\- Rossi… je vais bien… mais Hotch…

\- Ah oui.

Rossi soupira en se frottant la barbe.

\- Eh bien, c'était des enfants, tu sais ?

Il baissa la voix et prit le ton révérencieux quand il s'adressait aux moins méritants mais plus vulnérables victimes.

\- Tu sais comment il est…

\- Justement, _je sais_ comment il est.

Morgan pénétra dans le bureau de Rossi et jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, vers la passerelle et le bureau de Hotch. Il baissa également la voix, davantage pour préserver l'intimité que par hommage respectueux.

\- _Je sais_ comment il est… et ce n'est pas tout.

Il désigna du pouce le mur mitoyen qui séparait le bureau de Rossi de celui de Hotch.

\- Quelque chose est en train de le bouffer, Rossi. Plus que d'habitude.

L'agent senior acquiesça. Il y avait quelque chose de las et de résigné dans son geste.

\- Et tu veux que j'aille voir ce qu'il en est.

\- Juste jeter un coup d'œil. Et tu me diras ce que tu en penses.

\- Bien sûr.

Il se leva, enfila son veston et empoigna son attaché-case. Il esquissa un semblant de sourire à son coéquipier.

\- Tu sais bien qu'il a besoin de temps pour digérer des trucs comme ça, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui mais…

\- Ne t'inquiète pas trop. Hotch s'en sortira. Il s'en sort toujours.

\- Si tu insinues qu'il va continuer, oui il le fera. Mais il prend toutes ces choses sur lui et ne les laisse pas aller. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi. Et cette fois…

Morgan passa une main sur son crâne en signe de frustration.

\- Écoute… jette seulement un coup d'œil et dis-moi ce que tu en penses, ok?

\- Je le ferai. Passe une bonne nuit, l'ami.

Rossi éteignit les lumières de son bureau et poussa Morgan vers l'extérieur.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Dave plana vers la fenêtre du bureau de Hotch.

Il s'était tapi contre le mur, désirant demeurer un observateur invisible, contrairement à Morgan qui avait tenté d'appâter son chef.

Il décida qu'il n'aimait pas ce qu'il voyait.

Et il comprit pourquoi Morgan était si préoccupé.

Rossi lui-même avait travaillé en silence sur le vol de retour. Il avait consacré beaucoup d'efforts à se compartimenter de cette affaire. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas été le premier à pénétrer dans cette salle. Il n'avait pas été celui qui avait été frappé de plein fouet par le travail macabre du suspect. _Bon sang ! Aaron s'est jeté en plein dedans avant même que l'un d'entre nous sache de quoi il retourne._

L'image se construisait à nouveau dans son esprit, frayant son chemin vers un souvenir vif et conscient. Il tentait de la repousser en arrière pour la caser dans un espace limité où il espérait qu'elle soit emprisonnée pour le reste de ses jours. _Assez longtemps pour voir l'enfer, bien après que je sois parti. Je n'ai pas besoin qu'elle crache dans ma vie en ce moment._

Mais Hotch… le courageux, l'audacieux, le déterminé Hotch. Il était tellement concentré et plein d'espoir, tellement certain qu'il pourrait sauver les garçons.

Des petits garçons aux yeux et aux cheveux bruns.

Toute l'équipe avait pensé à Jack quand ils avaient vu les photos des enfants disparus. Mais Rossi avait vu plus loin.

Il avait également vu le petit Aaron.

Il était à peu près certain que Hotch avait vu la ressemblance. A peu près certain qu'à un moment de son enfance, dont l'homme ne discutait jamais, mais que Dave savait difficile, le petit Aaron avait eu des cauchemars de se retrouver entre les mains d'un fou.

Dans les mains de Papa.

Alors à présent, Rossi se recula et vit son ami trembler et compris ce que Morgan tentait de lui dire. Ce qu'il observait n'était pas vraiment le SSA Hotchner. C'était le jeune Aaron dont les craintes les plus réprimées avaient été libérées dans un monde en éveil sous la forme du travail profane d'un suspect.

Il les a pris…

C'était inutile, les images glissaient en avant malgré les efforts de Rossi.

Il les a pris et en a fait des mobiles… suspendus au plafond…tournant doucement sur eux-mêmes en d'horribles cercles.

Et Aaron est rentré droit dedans…

… pour les enchevêtrer…

… _et il est resté muet pendant une bonne demi-heure, la gorge nouée par la terreur._


	3. Chapitre 3 Sauvagerie

Hotch jeta un coup d'œil vers l'enclos.

Juste un coup d'œil furtif sous ses sourcils, au cas où quelqu'un s'adonnerait à l'observer. Il ne voulait pas établir de contact visuel. Il se repliait sur lui-même. Brève ou non, toute forme communication le répugnait en ce moment. Il ne voulait même pas de sa _propre_ compagnie.

Il voulait être une sorte de non-entité ; une forme d'existence dépourvue de sentiment. Il ne voulait pas être responsable de quoi que ce soit. Il n'arrivait même pas à se concentrer suffisamment pour explorer cette idée. Il était trop occupé à tenir le coup et attendre d'être seul pour laisser émerger ses sentiments sans la présence d'un témoin. Il sentait que chaque respiration était comme une pierre dans sa poitrine. Ce serait si bon de se laisser aller, mais… pas tout de suite. _Tenir le coup… tenir le coup…_

Un nouveau coup d'œil vers l'enclos lui donnait l'impression que tout le monde était sur le point de partir. Les lumières étaient tamisées, en référence à l'heure tardive. Il semblait que toutes les lampes sur les bureaux de ses coéquipiers étaient éteintes. Alors l'équipe était partie vers un certain lieu pour décanter de la dernière affaire dont l'ampleur dépassait tout entendement.

Il était trop embourbé dans ses propres rouages pour donner à réfléchir sur la destination des autres.

Il risqua une autre analyse en dardant de ses yeux sombres l'enclos des profileurs. Un petit groupe de personnes dont les silhouettes se déplaçaient vers la porte qui précédait le couloir où étaient situés les ascenseurs. Ils se déplaçaient avec la délibération lente de ceux qui parlent tout en équilibrant leur sac à main ou leur porte-documents ou leur manteau. _Bon… ils partent… presque… presque... encore quelques minutes…_

Puis, il la sentit. Une silhouette sombre sur le podium devant son bureau. _Rossi ! Oh non… non… non… s'il-te-plait, n'essaie pas de m'aider… laisse-moi seul… s'il-te-plait._

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Dave en avait assez vu.

Les yeux fixés sur la silhouette inclinée de son ami, il s'approcha de la porte fermée. Et hésita.

Tout comme Morgan, Rossi était certain que le chef de l'unité était conscient de sa présence. Lorsque Hotch vouta davantage les épaules et détourna son corps pour présenter son dos plutôt que son profil, Dave su qu'il devait tenir compte de son message : _Va-t'en._

Il devait également tenir compte des mots qu'il avait si facilement prononcés à Morgan : Hotch a besoin de temps pour digérer les choses.

Il devait également tenir compte de sa propre position précaire : il était encore sous le choc des horreurs de cette affaire. Il se demandait quelle serait la valeur de son intrusion s'il ne pouvait lui-même se libérer du même poids qui écrasait le jeune homme.

Et enfin, il devait tenir compte de la différence entre le soutien et l'intrusion ; entre partager son chagrin et envahir sa vie privée.

Il était debout, la main posée sur la poignée, ne voyant plus l'intérieur du bureau de Hotch. Les yeux de Rossi se posèrent sur la photo numérisée d'un paysage derrière Hotch. Il n'était même pas certain que Hotch avait envie de la regarder et encore moins de partager ses impressions. Pour l'instant, leur misère mutuelle ne servirait qu'à amplifier la peine des deux hommes. Rossi ignorait s'il était en mesure de lui faire du bien. La vision macabre d'Aaron emmêlé dans la construction infernale du suspect était en soi un incitatif à reculer. Il avait lui-même la gorge serrée par cette vision horrible.

Rossi se mordit les lèvres, ferma les yeux et appuya son front contre la fenêtre de Hotch. Il avait besoin de la fraicheur apaisante du verre contre sa peau. Au lieu de saisir la poignée, il plaqua la main contre la porte et donna la petite tape qu'il aurait aimé donner sur l'épaule de son ami.

 _Non, je ne veux pas lui donner une tape, je veux l'éteindre si fort qu'il ne pourra pas s'échapper. Je veux le tenir jusqu'à ce que toute la laideur du moment présent et de celle de son enfance s'évaporent. Je veux effacer les soucis des derniers jours._ _ **Tous**_ _nos soucis. Je veux faire en sorte qu'il puisse purger cette… cette chose…_

Il rouvrit les yeux et regarda à nouveau le dos tendu et à demi tourné de Hotch. _Peut-être que c'est ce qu'il fait. Peut-être que j'ai besoin de lui donner l'espace nécessaire et la chance de travailler sur lui-même avant de l'aborder et de l'aider à expulser toute sa douleur. Et de poser une lumière éclatante sur elle. Peut-être que je devrais lui faire confiance et lui faire savoir qu'il peut venir me voir, maintenant ou plus tard. Seulement, il_ _ **doit**_ _le savoir maintenant._

Rossi recula en glissant ses doigts sur la porte de Hotch. Puis il se dirigea vers l'escalier, espérant que son meilleur ami percevrait sa décision de partir prenait ses racines dans le respect, la confiance et une profonde affection.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Les poumons de Hotch lui faisaient mal.

Il n'avait même pas réalisé qu'il avait fermé les yeux et retenu sa respiration, en écoutant avec toutes les fibres de ses oreilles légèrement endommagées, les pas de Rossi qui s'éloignaient sur la passerelle. Quand il réalisa ce qu'il était en train de faire, ses paupières s'ouvrirent et il expulsa son souffle dans un _whoosh_ …

C'était sa façon de se cacher de son père.

Un garçon mince aux cheveux sombres, qui se rapetissait autant que possible. S'imaginant être transparent et silencieux, mais incapable d'arrêter de trembler pendant que Papa traversait toute la maison ou le garage ou la cour, en murmurant… sans jamais crier… il ne le ferait jamais ; les voisins pourraient l'entendre et additionner deux et deux ensemble… s'imaginant que le petit Aaron Hotchner était si fragile, si capricieux et si meurtri dans l'âme et le corps…

Mais Papa le chercherait, en murmurant et gloussant, en murmurant et gloussant… _"Je vais te trouver, garçon. Je vais te trouver et te mettre en pièces. Te taillader en morceaux. Je vais t'attraper, je vais t'avoir, je vais t'avoir…"_

En tant qu'adulte, Hotch était convaincu que c'était une menace stérile. Son père ne prendrait jamais le risque d'être accusé de meurtre. Mais un enfant ? Le petit Aaron était terrifié. Il tremblait si fort que ses dents claquaient et que ses muscles étaient envahis de crampes douloureuses. Avec cette nécessité de rester immobile comme si sa vie en dépendait.

En regardant en arrière à présent, il était certain qu'il y avait des moments où son père savait où il se cachait. Il était certain que Papa prenait un malin plaisir à s'approcher tout près, encore plus près, en sachant que son fils était terré comme un animal, sans aucun espoir de s'échapper.

Aaron n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre ce type de jeu.

Et ces souvenirs lui faisaient encore mal. Ils feraient _toujours_ mal.

Pendant un bref instant, il regretta le départ de Dave. Ça aurait été bien de sentir ses bras forts l'entourer et le soutenir.

Parce qu'il était en train de s'effondrer. Parce que Papa cherchait encore à le taillader en pièces.

Les images de la dernière affaire lui brûlaient encore le cerveau. Elles refusaient d'être immergées ou compartimentées, peu importe la manière. Il pouvait encore sentir la sensation de courir dans un tas de choses suspendues dans un équilibre artistique.

Et le souffle lui manqua à nouveau. Et sa poitrine se serra. Il était content en fin de compte que Rossi soit parti. Il ne voulait pas que quiconque voit la sauvagerie en lui.

La cruauté barbare… ce mobile suspendu qui tournait et se balançait en pièces détachées… humides d'un liquide qui sentait le métal… Il savait que cette sensation était imprégnée dans son esprit, et que même l'odeur était encore sur sa langue. Comme s'il y avait goûté lorsque le mobile l'avait frappé en plein visage.

Haletant, il jeta un autre coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Dave se dirigeait lentement vers l'enclos des profileurs, dans le sillage du reste de l'équipe.

Hotch suivi la progression de l'homme de ses prunelles sombres. _Plus pour très longtemps… encore quelques minutes… dépêchez-vous… dépêchez-vous…je vous en prie._


	4. Chapitre 4 Lâcher prise

Le bruit de pas s'éloignait dans le couloir.

\- Le Petit Cœur vient avec nous.

En dépit de cette affaire et du voile qu'elle avait jeté sur tout le monde, Morgan réussit à esquisser un sourire las.

JJ, Reid et Prentiss s'attardaient, argumentant avec leur cartable et leur veste. La présence colorée de Garcia n'était pas tout à fait un antidote à l'horreur de cette affaire, mais cela aidait. Définitivement. Lorsqu'elle tourna le coin et s'avança vers eux, chaussée de ses plates-formes rose en velours, ses colliers et bracelets bondissant à chacun de ses pas et créant une percussion symphonique… leurs épaules se détendirent et ils poussèrent de profondes respirations.

\- Oh ! Vous êtes tous là !

Ses yeux lourdement maquillés d'ombre à paupière étaient magnifiés par les cadres violets et brillants de ses lunettes.

\- Ou bien… peut-être pas tout le monde, mais vous savez, avec un sous-ensemble de mes intrépides profileurs, et j'étais en train de penser, que, vous savez, venir et…

Avant que Penelope ne puisse poursuivre dans sa façon merveilleusement professionnelle et fleurie, la porte vitrée de l'enclos s'ouvrit une autre fois. Penaud et solennel, Rossi s'avança vers eux. Son attitude pour le moins singulière fit cesser le bavardage de Garcia et réclama l'attention de Morgan.

\- Alors ça n'a pas bien été avec le grand patron ?

Dave regarda derrière son épaule, les lèvres pressées en une mince ligne.

\- Je ne sais pas, dit-il en expulsant un long soupir. J'avais le sentiment qu'il désirait rester seul, alors…

Il haussa les épaules.

\- Mec ! C'est la dernière chose dont il a de besoin ! s'insurgea Morgan.

\- Derek. Tais-toi.

JJ avait ce pouvoir de passer outre, sans lever la voix plus haut qu'un simple murmure. Elle se tourna vers les yeux sympathiques de l'agent.

\- Il va si mal que ça ?

\- Oui.

Rossi regarda les visages, un à un. La seule personne qui ne subissait pas les séquelles de leur rencontre avec le travail horrible du suspect était Penelope. Pourtant, elle semblait plutôt désemparée d'apprendre que Hotch n'était pas à la hauteur.

\- Je pense qu'il veut un peu de temps pour gérer ces choses à sa façon. _Et_ …

Il se précipita dans un effort afin de couper court à toute autre objection.

\- …je pense que nous devrions faire confiance à Hotch. Il sait qu'il peut se tourner vers l'un de nous… demander notre aide… mais quand le moment sera venu. Forcer l'aide sur une personne est plus bénéfique pour la personne qui aide plutôt que pour celle qui la réclame.

Les yeux de Rossi s'assombrirent tandis qu'il regardait le bureau au bout de la passerelle. Les autres suivirent son regard.

\- Hotch a beaucoup de secrets.

Prentiss tirait sur elle les pans de son manteau comme si elle sentait un frisson qui n'avait rien à voir avec la température ambiante du Bureau.

\- Tout le monde a des secrets ou du moins certains aspects d'eux-mêmes qu'ils préfèrent garder privés.

Dave s'avança de quelques mètres dans le couloir, incitant ainsi le groupe à le suivre. Après avoir décidé d'un accord commun de laisser à Aaron à son espace personnel, il ne voulait pas que l'homme les voie trainer dans son ombre.

\- Certains disent que le vrai portrait de qui nous sommes peut être peint avec nos secrets. Ce que nous cachons est la mesure réelle en nous.

Reid se mordillait les lèvres.

\- C'est dans la nature humaine de se cacher.

\- Pas de la même manière que Hotch le fait.

Rossi s'appuya contre le mur. Il semblait qu'une discussion de profileurs était sur le point de débuter. Fatigué comme il l'était, il réalisa que cela ne le dérangeait pas de passer un peu de temps à décompresser avant de retourner chez lui.

\- Cet homme tient ses cartes tout près de lui, enfouies sous sa veste et même sous sa peau, tout au fond de lui.

\- Et tu penses que c'est toujours une bonne idée de laisser le grand patron gérer tout seul cette situation ?

Les yeux de Garcia s'agrandirent.

\- Oh ! Tu ne veux pas dire… je veux dire, tu ne penses pas… que notre chevalier blanc pourrait… pourrait…

\- Se faire du mal ? Faire quelque chose de stupide ?

Le sourire de Dave était amer. Il secoua la tête.

\- Non. Non, je ne le pense pas. _Mais cela ne me dérange pas de trainer ici un certain temps sous le couvert de la conversation de mes coéquipiers… juste au cas où._ Les gens qui endurent les choses aussi profondément que Hotch développent habituellement des mécanismes d'adaptation… Ils en ont parfois plusieurs.

\- Je ne sais pas si je l'ai déjà vu employer ces mécanismes en question.

Reid fronça les sourcils. Il utilisait sa mémoire remarquable en se remémorant ses années de travail auprès du chef de l'unité.

\- Je l'ai déjà vu s'effondrer… eh bien, nous l'avons tous vu en fait.

Il baissa ses yeux ambrés vers le sol. Il était toujours pénible de se rappeler Hotch en train de sangloter son âme et son cœur sur le cadavre de son ex-femme.

\- C'était différent.

Prentiss pataugeait afin de sauver leur jeune génie de l'inconfort en abordant un sujet aussi difficile.

\- Mais tu as raison. Je n'ai jamais vu Hotch faire ce que je considère, comme de l'autothérapie périscolaire.

\- Je pense que sa famille est sa thérapie.

JJ sentit une boule de sympathie se former dans sa gorge.

\- Je pense que Jack est encore, et…

Leur discours s'arrêta brusquement.

Un effet d'entrainement de surprise courut à travers eux

… les sons.

Pensant qu'il était seul, Hotch s'abandonnait. Se relâchait.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

 _Quelques minutes de plus… tenir bon… tenir bon…_

Il imaginait Rossi et les autres, faire leur chemin vers les ascenseurs à un rythme tranquille. Il envisageait leur progression étape par étape. Ajoutant un peu plus de temps pour faire bonne mesure ; juste pour s'assurer qu'il y avait suffisamment de temps pour que les portes hydrauliques se referment sur les agents.

Il avait tenu si longtemps, s'était montré si dur envers lui-même, que lorsque finalement, il put libérer la tension enroulée à l'intérieur de lui, il se sentit paralysé. Mais seulement pendant un moment.

Les deux mots déchiquetaient leur chemin à travers son cerveau et prenaient une pause avant la tempête. Leur éruption débuta par un faible gémissement pour se transformer en un hurlement guttural.

\- Pourquoi les _enfants_ ! Pourquoi ?! Pourquoi les _enfants_ !?

Les poings enfoncés dans les mèches de ses cheveux sombres, Hotch se balançait d'avant en arrière, hurlant sa colère à un monde si cruellement injuste où il sentait qu'il n'avait pas sa place. Cela défiait toute compréhension. Il détestait cela. Il gémit les mots et laissa sa fureur exploser.

Mais la rage est une flamme. Plus vite elle brûle, plus vite elle se consume. La rage se joignait aux mots et brûlait dans son cœur ; le cœur d'un père qui savait ce que c'était d'aimer un enfant. Quand il eut fini, quand seules les cendres demeurèrent, Hotch se calma. Il se sentait vidé.

Mais cela n'était pas tout à fait vrai. La douleur agonisante demeurait, tel un vieil écho familier.

Quelque chose qui résonnait à travers toute sa vie. Plus important encore, à travers toute son enfance.

Les yeux remplis d'une tragédie non souhaitée et non sanctionnée, il se rassit et attendit que sa respiration se calme et revienne à un rythme normal. Il regarda l'enclos faiblement éclairé. Sans réfléchir, l'esprit flou, presque libre.

 _Haley chantait une certaine chanson. Qu'est-ce-que c'était ?_

Une chanson indiciblement triste. Hotch la trouvait étrange jusqu'à ce que Haley le quitte. Il l'avait entendue une seule fois après que leur couple eut commencé à se désagréger. Après le départ de Haley, il avait réalisé que ces mots tristes étaient sa façon de prendre congé de leur mariage.

Une chanson d'adieu.

Les yeux secs et vides, Hotch se rendit vers la passerelle d'un pas hésitant et saisit la balustrade. Il ferma les yeux. L'objectif consistait à vocaliser tout le chagrin dont l'humanité était l'héritier.

Hotch se mit à chanter. D'une voix un peu rauque au début mais ensuite…

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Il y avait un silence absolu dans le couloir, au-delà des portes du BAU.

Les coéquipiers de Hotch peinaient à respirer dans leur immobilité.

Le beau baryton de leur chef les tenait en haleine.


	5. Chapitre 5 Pour très, très longtemps

Au début, la voix de Hotch était un peu grossière. Mais son agitation intérieure et sa conviction qu'il était seul firent gonfler la mélodie d'une tendre émotion.

 _Love will abide_

 _Take things in stride_

 _Sounds like good advice_

 _But there's no one by my die_

L'enclos désert et faiblement éclairé du BAU offrait une scène parfaite. Son auditoire était les ombres. Il chantait pour elles par les coins sombres de sa propre vie et ressentait la solitude comme une âme sœur.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Dans le couloir, le silence régnait. Du moins, au début. Puis il y eut des murmures. Les mots étaient soufflés, comme pour contenir un secret.

\- Il chante.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Notre beau chevalier blanc semble _tellement_ triste.

\- C'est une chanson vintage.

Rossi évitait le mot "ancien" puisque cette chanson référait à son propre temps.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que _c'est_ ?

\- Une ballade à en juger le tempo et…

\- Je te jure, Wonder Boy que si tu nous donnes un aperçu sur les syncopes et les clefs… les aigus et les graves, et…

\- Chhutt, maman. Calme-toi. La chanson s'intitule "Pour très, très longtemps".

\- Tellement triste.

\- Et perdue.

\- C'est à propos du chagrin et de la déception de continuer seul.

Rossi soupira, laissant la douleur de la chanson trouver un écho dans son propre cœur.

\- C'est de dire au revoir lorsque tu le dois, et de garder en toi la douleur.

\- C'est quelque chose que Hotch fait régulièrement.

\- Ouais.

\- Il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Tête penchée, chaque membre écoutait la chanson de Hotch.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Les doigts de Hotch s'enroulaient autour de la balustrade. Il sentait que ses mains étaient les seules choses qui le retenait sur cette terre.

Sa voix montait et descendait et puis, comme il répandait l'amertume et la désillusion, elle grimpait au point où son auditoire qui écoutait dans le couloir, retenait son souffle.

 _Time washes clean_

 _Love's wounds unseen_

 _That's what someone told me_

 _But I don't know what it means_

Hotch savait qu'il n'avait pas les mots justes, qu'il ne chantait pas cette chanson de la façon dont Haley l'aurait fait. Mais ces mots qui venaient vers lui semblaient correspondre davantage à sa situation que les paroles originales. Il n'avait pas à discuter ce qui l'inspirait. Il était seulement un vecteur après tout ; seulement un instrument joué par des forces internes qu'il ne pouvait pas combattre.

 _Life's full of flaws_

 _Who knows the cause_

 _Living with the memory_

 _Of a love that never was_

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch chanta la chanson à deux reprises.

Et à la fin, sur la toute dernière note, sa voix perdit une partie de son timbre riche, qu'il avait exposé en frappant la foulée. Son élan ralentit, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même, ou peut-être pour expliquer que ce qu'il ressentait était son propre échec face à une puissance supérieure. Ou peut-être demander à cette puissance supérieure un peu plus de réconfort.

Ce qui était d'autant plus déchirant pour le petit groupe à l'écoute.

 _Cause I've done everything I could_

 _To try and change these things_

 _And I think it's gonna hurt me_

 _For a long, long time_.

Hotch se tut, la tension nécessaire pour vocaliser ses sentiments ayant épuisé son corps. Il se sentait mieux à présent.

Il souhaitait presque que Rossi soit encore sur les lieux. Il aurait pu accepter un câlin à présent, sans risquer de s'effondrer.

\- Bien…

Il frotta ses mains sur son visage, regardant l'ombre de cinq heures qui apparaissait toujours quand il restait si tard au bureau.

\- Eh bien…

Il regarda l'enclos vide des profileurs et haussa les épaules.

Il n'y avait rien à dire.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Les agents n'avaient rien à dire non plus.

D'un commun accord silencieux, ils se dirigèrent vers les ascenseurs. Même Garcia réussi à marcher sur la pointe des pieds en réduisant au minimum le bruit de cliquetis de ses accessoires de mode.

Une fois sur l'étage du garage, JJ et Reid dévièrent de leur propre chef. L'offre d'une tasse de thé et d'une compagnie était encore plus séduisante après avoir entendu la chanson sentimentale de Hotch. Reid souhaitait en discuter et fureter dans Google, puisqu'il ne l'avait jamais entendue auparavant.

Morgan et Prentiss planifiaient toujours d'aller descendre quelques verres dans un bar. Une Garcia larmoyante et heureuse d'être invitée se joignit à eux. Elle était toujours en résonnance avec la douleur de son patron.

Des plans et des endroits où se rencontrer étaient établis. Les voitures quittèrent le garage du Bureau et disparurent dans la nuit de Quantico.

Excepté une.

Deux, si on comptait celle de Hotch.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch prit son temps pour emballer son attaché-case et faire sa routine habituelle de fin de journée.

Il rangea son bureau et prépara les dossiers qu'il comptait attaquer le lendemain matin.

Il enfila son veston et se dirigea vers l'enclos, ne regardant ni à droite, ni à gauche. Son esprit était tourné vers l'intérieur, ses yeux dirigés sur le sol. Il tentait d'analyser ses sentiments et ne trouvait qu'un seul mot pour décrire son paysage intérieur.

Vide.

La férocité de ses émotions était émoussée. Mais il savait très bien que rien n'était vraiment résolu. Il n'y avait aucune solution. Et les deux mots qui l'avaient tourmenté n'étaient pas résolus non plus.

Il y aurait toujours des victimes.

Et parmi celles-ci, il y aurait toujours des enfants.

Les sourcils froncés, Hotch se dirigeait vers sa voiture, écoutant l'écho vide de ses propres pas sur le béton. Même son audition légèrement endommagée indiquait que le grand espace souterrain était désert. Distrait plus que d'habitude, il fouilla ses clés.

Une main se posa sur son épaule, envoyant un bégaiement dans son cœur.

Il était si préoccupé, si drainé, qu'il n'avait pas senti une présence. Mais quand le contact l'engloutit dans une étreinte familière, Hotch se détendit et sentit la douleur qui vivait encore au fond de lui s'apaiser. Il pouvait la gérer maintenant. La chanson avait au moins fait cela.

\- Aaron.

\- Dave, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je pensais que tu étais parti.

\- J'étais parti. Cependant, j'étais pris dans mes propres pensées. Juste à être assis là. Je suis content de t'avoir attrapé. Pour avoir un peu de compagnie. Ça te convient ?

Au moins, Hotch pouvait honnêtement dire que oui, cela lui convenait tout à fait.


	6. Chapitre 6 Un choix

Hotch n'était pas certain de ce qui se passait avec Rossi.

Ils étaient attablés dans un bar que l'agent senior aimait bien. Aaron l'avait suivi, en stationnant sa voiture côte à côte à celle de Rossi. Le bar ressemblait à un charmant pub d'une autre époque. Lorsque Hotch avait quitté sa voiture, Rossi l'attendait. Et tandis qu'ils marchaient dans le stationnement, Rossi passait une main amicale sur le dos et les épaules d'Aaron. Il termina sa démonstration d'affection par une petite pression affectueuse sur sa nuque.

Ce n'était pas inhabituel en soi. Mais cette manifestation avait un petit côté subliminal que le chef de l'unité n'arrivait pas interpréter. A moins que… _Il agit avec tendresse. C'est ça. Il est très prévenant et_ _ **tendre**_ _avec moi._

Hotch ne mis pas longtemps à conclure que c'était dû à son propre comportement, alors que Rossi trainait encore dans son bureau un peu plus tôt. Aaron décida qu'il n'allait pas dissimuler ses sentiments. Mais ni se mettre en évidence non plus. _J'avais juste besoin d'être seul pendant un moment. Il n'y a rien d'étrange à cela._

Ils choisirent une petite table située dans un coin tranquille. Une serveuse vêtue d'un costume aux allures vaguement médiévales leur offrit tout d'abord un sourire puis un menu qui affichait le choix des consommations et autres amuse-gueules pour accompagner leur verre.

Rossi rendit son sourire à la serveuse.

\- Scotch on the rocks, commanda-t-il.

Il désigna son compagnon d'un geste de la tête.

\- Donnez-lui en un double.

Les sourcils de Hotch se haussèrent mais il ne protesta pas. Jusqu'à ce que la serveuse soit hors d'atteinte.

\- Je ne veux pas m'enivrer, Dave.

\- Alors tu ne le feras pas.

Les lèvres d'Aaron s'amincirent tandis qu'il étudiait l'agent senior.

\- Je sais ce que tu fais.

\- Bien ! Alors tu vas collaborer et nous nous sentirons mieux tous les deux.

La serveuse revint, déposa sur la table des serviettes cocktail, un bol de noix et de pretzels, et un verre devant chaque homme. Celui de Hotch était sensiblement plus rempli.

\- Salut, dit Rossi en levant son verre pour le tinter contre celui de Aaron. Allez, bois.

Le chef de l'unité prit une gorgée judicieuse, ses yeux posés sur Rossi qui buvait une généreuse lampée.

\- Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe, Dave ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu penses ?... Cette affaire, bien entendu.

Hotch se permit une gorgée plus généreuse du liquide ambré. Qui lui brûla la gorge au point de lui faire venir les larmes aux yeux.

\- Je sais… je sais…

\- L'une des plus horribles que je n'ai jamais vues et que je ne veux plus jamais revoir.

\- Je sais…

\- Les photographies et les détails de la scène de crime ne seront pas divulgués aux parents. Ils n'ont pas besoin d'être hantés pour le reste de leur vie.

Le regard sombre de Rossi effleura rapidement celui de Hotch. Ses yeux étaient baissés, lointains. _Nous ne serons jamais en mesure de courir assez vite ou assez loin pour dépasser ces fantômes. Ce n'est pas juste. Ça fait partie de notre travail mais c'est injuste._

\- A moins qu'ils insistent pour obtenir une divulgation complète. À moins qu'ils insistent malgré nos efforts pour les dissuader.

 _Et voilà où nous en sommes,_ pensa Hotch.

\- Et pourquoi feraient-ils cela ? demanda Rossi.

\- Parce que…

Hotch détestait l'humidité soudaine dans ses yeux et sa voix qui se fissurait sous le coup de l'émotion.

\- Parce que…

Les yeux brillants de Hotch épinglèrent ceux de Rossi avec mille questions et autant de souhaits pour obtenir des réponses ; des souhaits qu'il savait condamnés à être insatisfaits.

\- … Et toi ? Ne souhaiterais-tu pas savoir ce qui est arrivé à ton… ton fils ? Ne le voudrais-tu pas ?

Dave secoua lentement la tête et porta une fois de plus son verre à ses lèvres.

\- Je ne sais pas. Ni toi, Aaron. Voilà le genre de question qui n'a pas de sens quand elle est posée en théorie. On ne peut pas y répondre, sauf au moment où ça se passe réellement. On peut la poser uniquement lorsque les circonstances sont réelles… et que l'imaginaire et la théorie tombent à l'eau.

La tragédie inondait les yeux de Hotch.

\- …seulement quand on croise le monde réel…

Son regard se tourna à nouveau vers l'intérieur. Il se souvenait que Haley avait dit quelque chose de similaire. Cependant, sur un sujet beaucoup plus léger. _Elle disait que la seule façon de savoir si elle accepterait ou non une demande en mariage serait au moment où elle serait demandée. Elle disait qu'aucune femme ne pouvait savoir avec certitude, jusqu'au moment où la demande était réelle. Et que les conséquences à dire oui ou non étaient vraiment dans la balance._

Rossi regardait les rouages de Hotch tourner, donnant la chance au jeune agent de tester la véracité de ses dires.

\- Tu as le choix dans des situations comme celles-là, Aaron. Tu peux choisir d'avancer et de demander à connaître tous les détails sordides. Ou…

Il capta l'œil de Hotch, pour s'assurer que ses propos seraient entendus.

\- … ou tu peux choisir de te souvenir de toutes les belles choses. Je sais que ça peut sembler banal, mais c'est le microcosme d'un plus grand problème. À propos d'une philosophie de vie que tu choisis. D'où tu décides de mettre l'emphase dans ton existence.

Hotch prit une profonde inspiration pour mieux expulser sa colère au discours de Rossi.

\- C'est le bon vieux proverbe "Tu ne peux contrôler les évènements, mais tu peux contrôler ta réaction". Et oui, ça semble banal. Parce que ça l'est. Qui a le luxe de s'asseoir et d'ergoter sur la façon de réagir pour le bien du monde ou le sien ? Hein ?

Une étincelle de colère brillait dans les prunelles sombres du chef de l'unité.

\- Quand de grandes choses arrivent, tu réagis en une fraction de seconde. Tu n'écoutes pas ton débat intérieur.

Le feu flambait à l'intérieur de lui.

\- Tu penses que j'avais un moment pour reculer après que je sois tombé sur ce… sur ce…

Le cœur de Rossi se gonflait de compassion tandis qu'il observait le comportement agressif de Hotch se désintégrer peu à peu. Il ferma les yeux. Un tremblement le parcourut. Il lui fallut une minute pour maîtriser sa réaction face à ce qui le rongeait intérieurement.

Lorsqu'il parla à nouveau, sa voix était tendue.

\- Parfois, tu n'as pas le choix.

Il prit quelques inspirations profondes.

\- Parfois, je me demande si tout ce que nous faisons crée une différence.

Dave tendit la main et tinta son verre contre celui de Hotch. Et encore une fois, sachant que le jeune homme ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il disait, il but une gorgée en sachant qu'Aaron l'imiterait. Il avait raison. Son ami buvait.

\- Si ça ne fait aucune différence, pourquoi tu continues ?

Hotch haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Quelquefois je pense que je n'en sais rien. Que j'erre dans l'obscurité.

\- Hmmm… Tu veux savoir ce que je pense ?

La bouche d'Aaron s'incurva dans un sourire sans joie.

\- C'est une autre chose avec laquelle je n'ai pas vraiment le choix. Tu vas me le dire de toute façon.

Rossi afficha un véritable sourire.

\- Futé. Écoute et tu apprendras quelque chose à propos de toi-même.

Il s'inclina plus près, les coudes sur la table.

\- Tu sais pourquoi tu continues ? Par amour. Pas juste pour Jack. Pour ce monde en désordre, affreux et illogique… toute cette horreur. Malgré tout, tu aimes ça. Et tu n'arrêteras jamais de t'investir, tout comme tu n'arrêteras jamais de t'investir pour Jack. Peu importe ce qu'il fera ou deviendra. Tu vas te battre et le défendre. Même chose pour ce monde dans lequel nous sommes pris. Jack ne te remerciera jamais pour ça. Il prendra tout pour acquis parce qu'il a confiance en l'amour que tu as pour lui. Ce monde qui t'utilise morceau par morceau ne te remerciera pas non plus. Mais malgré tout, rien ne t'arrêtera.

\- Tu me fais sentir stupide. Ou fou.

Cette fois le sourire de Rossi persista.

\- Les meilleurs sont comme ça, Aaron. Les meilleurs sont comme ça.

Les deux hommes burent une autre gorgée.

Quand leur consommation fut terminée, les agents se levèrent et se dirigèrent vers la porte, prêts à quitter les lieux par un consentement mutuel et muet. Ils marchèrent dans le stationnement, côte à côte. Rossi posa une main sur le bras du leader.

\- Aaron, cette sorte d'entêtement inconditionnel, d'abnégation de l'amour fait mal. Mais elle est la grâce salvatrice de ce monde. N'en doute jamais.

Hotch s'arrêta devant sa voiture, posant sur son vieil ami un regard songeur.

\- Quelquefois, c'est dur de voir les choses ainsi. Et encore une fois, on ne se sent pas comme s'il y avait un choix impliqué.

\- Bonne nuit, Aaron. A demain.

\- Bonne nuit. Merci pour le verre. Dors bien.

Rossi attendit, jusqu'à ce que Hotch quitte les lieux dans la circulation tardive de la nuit. Il se glissa derrière le volant de sa BMW et vit juste à temps le chef de l'unité tourner le coin de la rue et disparaitre de sa vue.

\- Non, je suppose que tu n'as pas le choix, Aaron. Et remercie Dieu pour ça, parce que le monde a besoin de ses chevaliers.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Hotch se stationna en face de son édifice.

Il entra dans son appartement avec des mouvements doux et furtifs. Il ne voulait déranger personne. Il savait combien il était rare et difficile d'avoir une bonne nuit sommeil. Il vérifia la chambre d'invités et jeta un œil sur sa belle-sœur.

Tout était calme, son visage était paisible.

Il entra dans la chambre de Jack et s'avança vers le lit où il pouvait étudier chaque détail de son fils et sentir son odeur. Hotch s'agenouilla pour se mettre presque nez à nez avec le garçon. Après quelques minutes, les lèvres de Jack s'incurvèrent dans un sourire. Une petite main rampa sous les couvertures et se posa sur la joue d'Aaron.

Il ne se réveilla pas. Ses yeux ne s'ouvrirent pas. Mais Hotch entendit le mot dans un souffle.

\- … Papa…

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait fait irruption dans la chambre cauchemardesque du suspect, Aaron sentit une paix intérieure alléger la tension dans sa poitrine. Il regarda son fils et frotta sa joue contre la petite main.

Tu as tort, Dave. On me remercie. De cette façon. J'ai tous les mercis dont j'ai besoin.

CMCMCMCMCMCM

Rossi constata qu'il était incapable de dormir.

Il nettoya le dégât laissé par Mudgie lorsqu'il rentrait trop tard. Il tapota la tête du chien.

\- Désolé, mon vieux. C'est de ma faute.

Il rit.

\- On parlait de ne pas avoir le choix, n'est-ce pas ?

Finalement, Dave se rendit dans son bureau.

Il alluma son ordinateur et ouvrit une page vierge dans son application Word. Pendant un moment, il considéra les évènements de la nuit dernière. Soupesa l'idée des choix. Le licenciement de Hotch pour un vieux proverbe comme "banal".

Il sourit. _Aaron chante. Et moi j'écris._

Il se mit à taper sur son clavier.

"Il était une fois, lors d'une soirée sombre et orageuse…"

C'était le début d'un nouveau livre. Il pensait que son éditeur en bénéficierait. A partir des deux phrases les plus banales de la littérature, il tisserait une histoire sur un homme hors du commun.

"Il était une fois, par une nuit sombre et orageuse… mais la nuit et la tempête étaient dans l'âme d'un homme, un chevalier qui portait une arme et un badge… et senti qu'il n'avait pas le choix en la matière…"


End file.
